Beneath the gaze of Isis & Osiris
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: Why is Anzu furious with Yugi? Takes place sometime between Yu-gi-oh GX & 5Ds. can't say anything else or I'll give the plot away. Don't own YGO, but own this plot. enjoy


Time line: somewhere between YGO GX & 5Ds, Yugi & co are in their 30s

"What do you mean you don't remember anything about last night

"What do you mean you don't remember anything about last night?!" Tea all but shrieked at her husband. "It was the most magical time of my life."

_Most magical time of her life??_ Yugi wondered to himself completely bewildered by his wife's statement. _Doesn't she think that each time we make love is heavenly, what about our wedding night? _

"Tea, I remember taking you to dinner at _Italia Riyoria_, the best Italian restaurant in Domino, but that's about it." Yugi replied placing a hand on hers. Tea glared at her diminutive husband.

"So, you're saying you don't remember dancing with me, or the moonlight stroll in the park or even Domino palace, where we spent the rest of a blissful night?!" Tea fumed, fists balled in anger. It took all of her control not to bitch-slap him as she would have willingly done to Joey and Tristan if they had pulled the same trick on her.

"You know," she hissed shoving his hand aside and getting up "You're just like Joey and Tristan, always thinking about food. See you later, I'm late for my dance class."

Tea walked to the door in a complete rage, _This'll teach him to forget about the most magical night._ "I wish YOU had lost that duel long ago, so I could love HIM. He's dead, THANKS TO YOU!" she shouted, slamming the door shut behind her.

"But Tea, I really don't remember much about last night." Yugi cried into the morning air. _Why did she have to bring the pharaoh into this. He's been in the afterlife for years now. That really burns, Tea. _He thought as tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

He fell to his knees in tears. "Atemu, I wish you could be here and help me through this. I honestly have no memory of what happened after dinner last night." He cried, knowing there was no way he could speak with his elder brother and former Yami….

* * *

Tea drove around town, reveling in the feel of the wind caressing her hair. She was still very angry with Yugi Mutou for forgetting how they celebrated their anniversary.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought Atemu into this fight, but I can't believe he forgot last night." She whispered as she passed by Burgerpalooza.

_Maybe you're not over him, and still blame Yugi for his death._ She thought, continuing her drive. _Tea, you love Yugi. You love him enough to have married him four years ago. Atemu is in the afterlife, he has been for the past twelve years. It's not as if Atemu's Osiris and you are Isis. _

As she pulled into the dance studio where she was the school head, the glove compartment suddenly opened and the pictures they took last night spilled out. Without thinking she placed them into her equipment bag. _I'll ask him about this when I get home. …. _

* * *

Yugi answered the phone on the first ring.

"What's up Joey?" he asked, trying to keep the volatile emotions in check.

"You ok Yuge?" Joey asked, knowing it was impossible for his friend to hide something from him.

"Yeah, Joey, I'm fine. Tea, and I got into a little argument that's all." Yugi replied, bitting back the tears.

"I'll be right there." Joey replied hanging up before Yugi could protest.

He was there in half an hour accompanied by Tristan carrying nine burgers and three sodas.

"Tristan wanted to come when he heard you were in trouble." Joey said as Tristan set their lunch in front of them. "Lunch is on him."

Yugi nodded sniffling a little. "Thanks." He replied,

"so what happened Yugi?" Tristan asked sitting across from his spiky haired friend with Joey right next to him.

"Tea and I got into a huge fight because I don't remember how we celebrated our anniversary last night. She said she wished Atemu were still here, and basically told me that she still loved him and wished that I was with Rebecca Hawkins." Yugi could hardly keep back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"can you tell us what happened last night?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head

"I wish I could Joey, but it's as if most of it was blocked out. All I remember was taking Tea to Italia Riyoria, you know the new Italian restaurant that just opened up last week. I had to leave for a second and that's where my memory stops. It's like I blacked out, because the next thing I remember was the fight with Tea. According to her we had dinner, danced, had a moonlight stroll in the park and spent the rest of the night at Domino Palace. She said it was the most magical time of her life." Yugi was in tears.

Joey and Tristan stared at each other for a few seconds,

"Yuge," Joey asked, "do you think that maybe da pharaoh took over your body?"

Yugi shook his head, "How can he Joey, he's been dead for twelve years."…

* * *

As she was changing back into her street clothes Tea took a closer look at the pictures,

"Oh my God, that **_isn't_** Yugi. How could this have happened?!" she gasped.

* * *

Who was in the pictures with Tea? find out next time in _Beneath the gaze of Isis & Osiris_


End file.
